


Help Me Help You

by Voyaelm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, more plot heavy than porn heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: AU where D.I.C.E huge and powerful, but they still hold their morals. Shuichi is assigned a case where Kokichi happens to be the main suspect.





	Help Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this in less than two weeks... enjoy!

Shuichi looks around the fairly large hall he finds himself in. It’s filled to the brim with people he’s never seen before, all sipping on various drink and chatting. 

He himself is standing propped against a wall and watching people. Well, watching for one person. His main lead. 

Shuichi’s not sure how long he's been waiting —probably over 20 minutes— before he believes he sees the man he’s looking for.

He has a mop of purple hair with faded tips  hidden under a cap. He’s short, probably around 5’0, but he carries himself in a way that draws attention away from it. 

He spins around, whipping his long cape into a small frenzy with a smile.

_ That’s gotta be him _ , Shuichi thinks,  _ Kokichi Ouma. _

His current case has been such a pain in ass. Investigating forced entry and robbery case was always something he wanted to try. Not anymore. Never again. Shuichi’s been on the this case for almost 2 months and his only lead is a organization with the name of D.I.C.E. 

The only thing Shuichi learned from that was the name and description of the leader.

Shuichi waits idly by a table, watching Kokichi talk with a small group of people all dressed to the nines. Shuichi looks down at his white button up and black slacks, realizing how underdressed he is for this. He sticks out. Standing out is bad for cover. 

It takes a few minutes, but Kokichi finally leaves the group to roam around the hall. Shuichi and he lock eyes before Shuichi violently tears his gaze away. He turns to mess with some of the flowers on the table behind him when he’s greeted by a melodic voice.

“Hiya!” Shuichi looks up and sure enough, it’s him.

“Oh, hello.” Shuichi replies cordially, trying to stay soft-spoken. He doesn’t want to seem intimidating or pushy. He needs to follow Kokichi’s flow. 

“So… What brings you? I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“Oh, curiosity I suppose. I’ve been interested in your work for a while.” He doesn’t specifically mention the organization, which isn’t necessarily what the party’s about. There’s a possibility that he knows nothing of Shuichi’s case.

“Aw, a fan! That’s sweet! But curiosity killed the cat, y’know?” He dismissively waves a hand, but then looks up in Shuichi’s eyes with a surprising seriousness. “And you are the prettiest kitty around. I hope you’ll be careful.”

Kokichi pulls away with a bright grin and Shuichi flushes and exhales in relief. “Of course.” 

“Good! In that case, enjoy yourself!” Kokichi skips off and Shuichi lets himself think.  _ I can definitely tell why he’s so hard to read. He’s serious, yet so childish.  _

Shuichi grabs a flute of champagne of the table to his right and takes a huge gulp. The way Kokichi said all of that. He’s gotta know something. 

When he finishes his glass, he leave it on the table where he found it and starts walking around. 

He tries to peek into a few rooms outside of the main hall, but most end up being locked. There was one large door with two large men wearing clown masks guarding it. Shuichi notes that it might be a good place to check later. 

He slips down another corridor with two doors on either side. Shuichi tries one, but it’s locked too.

He hears a click, and he spins back around.

It’s a girl, not much shorter than he, with golden hair and a half mask. She frowns, pointing accusingly at him. Shuichi mutters an apology and steps away into the main hall. When he turns his back, she’s gone. 

For a moment, he thinks about going back to look around more.  _ I can’t risk it. I was already caught once.  _ So, Shuichi bides his time. He inserts himself in a group and starts to chat about mindless things. 

But soon his tedious conversation is —thankfully— interrupted. 

A tall women taps his on the shoulder from behind. She’s dressed in all white with a clown-like mask like the guards.  _ Was that other girl a guard too? She was dressed like them.  _ Her hair is cropped short, and she talks in a rushed whisper.

“Someone would like to see you. If you would follow me?” 

For a moment, Shuichi is terrified. While the organization he’s investigating hasn’t killed — to his knowledge— it’s still nerve racking to be told  _ someone  _ would like to see him. 

He nods and politely excuses himself to follow her. He has an idea about who it could be but stops theorizing when they reach their destination. 

He’s been lead back to room he was admiring before. She reaches down the front of her top and slips out a key. She presses it into the door’s lock and opens it. 

Shuichi steps inside with a thank you. The door shuts behind him without a reply from the woman.

Looking around the room, he doesn’t spot much. There are a few clown masks, like some of the guards were wearing, sitting on a large table. It would look like a normal conference room, were it not for the giant throne situated near the back of the room. 

And for the figure sitting on said throne. 

Shuichi takes a good look at Kokichi while he walks up to stand at the foot of it. It makes him look so small — his head falls into the middle of the plush back. It’s cute. 

He’s still wearing his hat, but he’s ditched the cape. Shuichi notes that he’s wearing a long checkered scarf.

“So, we meet again!”

“You called for me.”

“Uhuh. That sounds about right.”

“Why?” 

“That’s none your concern. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you or anything! Or I might. We’ll see!” He’s awfully happy about that. 

“Let’s start with something simple! What’s your name?” 

“Shuichi Saihara.” Shuichi replies coolly. He didn’t have a need to lie about his name — it’s unassuming enough to work.

“Oooh, pretty! If you were interested in me, you should already know my name.”

Shuichi ignores the first part and simply opts to answer the second. “Yeah. Kokichi Ouma.”

“Ding ding ding! Cooorecct!” Kokichi laughs, eyes closing with the pressure of his smile. All of his reactions are so over the top. Shuichi can’t tell what he’s feeling. “Oh, it’s my turn to ask something, huh.” 

Shuichi doesn’t remember a turn system, but let’s him ask anyways. “Go ahead.”

“Shuichi,” Kokichi starts, beginning to circle him like a shark; “what do you do for a living?”

The question startles Shuichi — hopefully not enough to make him visibly flinch. 

“I do freelance work.” Kokichi tilts his head up, causing Shuichi to blubber for more to add. “It’s mostly art jobs.”

“My beloved Shuichi’s an artist? How cute!” Shuichi offers his thanks with a smile. But, just when he thinks Kokichi bought his lie, the shorter frowns. “Hmmmmh. I think you’re lying to me Shu-i-chi~”

“Ly-lying?”  Shuichi asks with false incredulousness, “What reason would I have to lie?”

“I dunno.” Kokichi shrugs. “Maybe it’s because I’m the leader of the  _ evil  _ organization that’s… oh, been on your tail for a while?” 

Shuichi‘s lips fall into a line. “So you do know who I am.” 

“Do I? Hmmm, can’t say that I remember you.” 

Shuichi scoffs at the obvious lie. There was no way Kokichi didn’t remember him. He seems like the type to remember everyone . 

_ “ _ You forgot about me?” Shuichi asks with a small pout in his voice. 

_ “ _ Wait! Nope, I didn’t!! I met you in the hall, right? I’d remember that pretty face anywhere.” Kokichi drops his tone, making Shuichi’s knees shake. “I also know that you’re a detective.” 

“You do?” 

Kokichi nods slowly, smile reappearing. “I’ve got a proposition for you, Mr. Detective.”

Shuichi raises a brow.  _ A proposition? What could he need from me?  _

Kokichi walks back over to his throne and sits down. He relaxes back with spred legs and a smile.  _ He gives off a lot of power. It’s overwhelming.  _

_ “ _ I may be  _ really  _ good at spotting lies, but that doesn’t mean others are.” Kokichi prompts, motioning with his had for Shuichi to step closer. He does. “Do ya get me?” 

“You want me to lie to my department?” Shuichi asks, vaguely catching what he was putting out there. There isn’t anything else he could have meant by that. 

“You catch on quick! I like you!” The bubbly tone of his voice sounds too exaggerated.  _ Was that a lie? _ “It should be easy for someone like you. I’ll even lay low for a while! And you can tell your boss that you didn’t find anything suspicious. Win-Win!”

“Question One: How does that help me?”

Kokichi frowns. “I’ll stop bothering you. And I’ll stop others from bothering you. You won’t have to worry about  _ any  _ case like this again.” 

“Okay. Question 2: Why shouldn’t I just take you in now? I have enough evidence to put you behind bars.” Kokichi pales slightly at that; it’s hard to see on his complexion, but Shuichi knows it’s there.

“Uuhhh, so I don’t lose my organization??? Duh!” Kokichi crosses his legs, regaining his composure. “It’s not like we’re really  _ hurting  _ anyone.” 

“I’d argue that petty larceny, breaking and entering, and arson do hurt some people.” 

“Nonsense!!” The laugh that follow is ear piercing, yet soft. It’s a weird laugh. “And besides, I’m sure your time is better spent on infidelity cases.” 

_ How much does he know about me?  _ Shuichi wonders. But, despite that, he was right. It would be nice to get back to those cases so he didn’t have to spend all his time going in circles. 

And the person behind his frustrations is offering him an out.  _ All I have to do is… lie _ .  _ But can I really lie about this?  _

Kokichi steps down from his throne to stand directly in front of Shuichi. A hand darts out and runs down his chest before settling at Kokichi’s side. 

“Maybe I could give you a little  _ initiative _ to lie for me?”

“Are you serious!” It comes out like an accusation, but he’s shocked. Shuichi never expected someone like Kokichi to be the type to…  _ give it up  _ that easily.

“Does it look like I’m lying,  _ Shuichi?”   _ The way Kokichi drags out his name makes him shiver. It’s so different than when he did it before. That one was happy-go-lucky; this one was sultry. 

Suddenly, Kokichi falls down to his knees and stares up at Shuichi. His lashes cast gentle shadows on the purple of his irises, and Shuichi doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so pretty. 

Weirdly enough, Shuichi feels like he’s being given an out. Kokichi doesn’t reach out for him or talk; he kneels there with a cute smile. 

When Shuichi thinks back to the morals of D.I.C.E from his research, he remembers that they have a no tolerance policy for violence. It makes sense that it also includes sexual assault. 

Shuichi reaches out slowly to tangle one of his hands in the side of Kokichi’s hair. It’s soft. He tries his hardest not to knock the military style cap from his head. 

“You, uh. You can do that if you want to?” God he sounds like a pathetic virgin. He  _ feels  _ like a pathetic virgin. Kokichi just has that effect on him, he supposes. 

Without a snarky reply —which was rather unexpected— Kokichi brings his hands up to Shuichi’s slacks and undoes the zipper. Shuichi swallows the hard lump in his throat when Kokichi frees him from his boxer. 

Kokichi stokes up and down his shaft with telltale experience that leaves Shuichi breathless. 

He reaches up with his other hand, gripping his hat tight, before flinging it somewhere behind him. Shuichi doesn't see where it goes. 

Kokichi giggles, leaning back down and casting his eyes up to Shuichi. Once he has Shuichi’s full attention, he slides Shuichi’s cock into his mouth and down. It’s wet and so  _ warm.  _ He feels like he’s already about to cum. 

His knees quiver when Kokichi focuses and starts sucking. The noises that escape from his sealed lips are so lewd; they make Shuichi flush. Kokichi peeks up innocently through thick eyelashes and watery eyes. 

That face makes Shuichi want to thrust forward and fuck his mouth. But Kokichi wouldn’t allow that; he probably likes to be the one in control. Which is fine by Shuichi. He likes being the one controlled. 

Kokichi shifts, lifting one of his arms up to untuck Shuichi’s dress shirt and shove his hand under it. His fingers tease at Shuichi’s stomach and hips. 

“Ha-Ha-ah!” Shuichi moans. 

“Does that feel nice, Mr. Detective?” Kokichi asks, taking a kitten lick at the tip before wrapping his lips around it again. 

Shuichi nods, lolling his his head back. His knees feel weak, and he’s sure he’s gonna collapse. “Koki-Kokichi, I’m gonna fall…”

Kokichi quickly pulls off of his cock and removes his hand, standing ready to bolster Shuichi. “Here. Over here, Shuichi.” Kokichi leads him to something sturdy and he leans against it. “That’s better.” 

When Shuichi gets around to looking down, he sees Kokichi kneeling between his spread thighs. Purple hair rests sweetly on the inside of his black slacks. Kokichi smiles.

The area behind his head feels cool, so he falls into it. Taking a look around, Shuichi realizes that he’s sitting on Kokichi’s throne. 

“I’m…”

“You’re fine, Shuichi.” Kokichi purrs, gliding his hands across Shuichi's slack clad thighs. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Kokichi’s mouth wrapping around his cock again feels like heaven. 

_ How many guys has he done this to?  _ Shuichi thinks, fingers squeezing the plush arm rests. He pants.  _ Too many, probably.  _

His cock bumps against the back of Kokichi’s throat, and Shuichi jumps. His hands shoot down to hold himself there while Kokichi gags. 

Using the rest of his brain power, he tries to pull his hands away, but Kokichi’s brings his up to hold Shuichi in place. He peeks up at  Shuichi, lashes dripping with tears. Carefully, Kokichi presses his head down towards Shuichi’s hips. 

Shuichi stares at him, mouth agape. He’s… god. He’s  _ perfect.  _

It doesn’t take him long to cum at all after that; that has to be the quickest he's ever finished.

If he hadn’t already completely melted in the throne, he had now. Shuichi takes a few gasping breaths; and, in the back of his mind, he hears Kokichi doing the same. 

He cracks an eye open to look down at the other man. He notices that Kokichi had tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped him up. His shirt was untucked now, but that was a easy fix. 

His eyes settle on Kokichi and his heavy lidded form laying on his thigh. Shuichi moves his arm to root his fingers into Kokichi’s hair. 

It feels softer in the afterglow. Everything feels softer. He barely remembers that Kokichi is a criminal. A petty one, but still technically a criminal. 

After a few slow minutes, Kokichi lifts his head and swats Shuichi’s hand away. 

“Ugh, my throat  _ hurrrrts.”  _ Kokichi whines, laying his elbows on Shuichi’s thighs. 

“It would, after that.”

“Oh, bragging are we?” Shuichi shakes his head. He never thought that he was particularly  _ good  _ at sex. He knew what he was doing, sure, but he'd never brag. 

Kokichi might have been trying to instigate something; it shoots to the front of Shuichi’s mind quickly after that thought.  _ Kokichi hasn't gotten off yet. _

“Kokichi, should I?” Shuihi makes a vague motion to Kokichi hips. Kokichi’s brows furrow in confusion before springing up in realization.

“Ah. Nope, I’m perrrrrrfectly fine, Shuichi! You don’t need to do a thing.” Kokichi’s voice is raspy and strained. Shuichi groans, overstimulated by how gorgeous he sounds. 

“But, don’t I need to…” Shuichi trails off, words leaving him. He still doesn’t have the energy to form a coherent thought, but he l tries to sit up on Kokichi’s throne.

Kokichi scrambles up off his knees to settle Shuichi. “Hey, my beloved. Don’t move yet.”

“B-But-”  _ Wait, beloved? _

“ _ Relax _ ,” Kokichi urges in a commanding tone. Shuichi does as he’s told. “I came already, so don’t worry.”

“You did?” Kokichi places a finger under Shuichi’s chin, forcing him to look up. Shuichi gulps when Kokichi nods.

“Couldn’t help myself. You looked so wrecked and happy. Have you ever been blown? Cause I’ve  _ never  _ seen anyone get  _ that  _ excited!”

Shuichi looks down, takes a few deep breaths, then answers. “I have been blown. It’s just… never felt that good.”

When Shuichi looks back up, Kokichi is blushing. He’s  _ blushing.  _ He doesn’t think he’s ever seen embarrassment on Kokichi’s face — so far, it’s been: happy, indifferent, sultry, and a little worried. It sits weird on his features, but still suits him. 

“Anyways, it’s late!” Kokichi slips away; Shuichi reaches out for him, but he’s too far to hold onto. “I’ll have my driver take you home.” The way Kokichi phrases it leaves no room for argument, so Shuichi accepts.

Kokichi gives him instructions on where to meet the car as Shuichi fixes his shirt. They don’t exchange a proper goodbye. 

The car, which is parked in an alleyway behind the venue, is an unassuming black with tinted windows. Shuichi opens the door to the back and shuts it behind himself after sitting down.

There’s a knock on the outside of the window and the driver rolls it down. Sure enough, it’s Kokichi. He’s got both of his hands curled on the roof with a smile and stare.

“Hiya! It’s me again!”

“Hello. Did you need something?” Shuichi’s tired and just wants to get him and go to sleep. Sex has never taken  _ that much  _ out him before. 

“Mmm. Yeah. Don’t forget about what I asked you do for me huh? Your end of the bargain?” Shuichi reaches back into his mind, back to when he was standing in front of Kokichi’s throne rather than sitting on it. 

_ “You want me to lie to my department?” _

_ “You catch on quick! I like you! It should be easy for someone like you. I’ll even lay low for a while! And you can tell your boss that you didn’t find anything suspicious. Win-Win!” _

“I’ll think about it. I can’t promise you anything.” Shuichi swears that he sees Kokichi’s façade drop for millisecond before reforming into his signature twisted grin. 

“That’s okay! Do whatever you want to, Shuichi. But, remember what I  _ just  _ did for you.” 

Shuichi turns red. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes since Kokichi was on his knees. He probably didn’t even have the time to brush his teeth before coming out here. That… wow. Some sick part of Shuichi wants to pull Kokichi down and lick into his mouth.  He wants to taste his stale cum on Kokichi’s tongue. 

“I. I won’t.” Kokichi’s smile doesn’t falter as he raps on the roof, giving the driver a cue to leave. The black window starts to roll back up, obscuring Kokichi from view. The car starts with a soft hum and pulls out of the alley. 

After they’ve been driving for a while, the driver pulls back the window separating them.

Turns out, it’s the lady from earlier. The one with the full mask, which she’s still wearing, and the short hair who lead him to Kokichi. The mask is a little disconcerting, but she still seems normal here. 

“You’re the-” 

“That’s me.” Her voice is loud and strong, yet easygoing. Shuichi relaxes in his seat. It reminds him of his uncle. 

“Do you work closely with Kokichi?” Shuichi couldn’t think of another reason that she would lead him, or that she would be driving him at Kokichi’s behest. 

“Do you always ask so many questions?” Her fingers tighten on the wheel. 

“Comes with the job, I suppose.” Shuichi confirms reluctantly. He looks out the dark window, hoping to bring the conversation to an end. In a way, he doesn’t want to scare her. She’s probably older than he is, but she seems so… hurt. He’s not sure why though. 

The silence lasts a minute of two before she talks again. “I do work close with him. I’m not telling you anymore.”

“I don’t expect you too.” He really didn’t. Kokichi was the one he had problems with. It wouldn’t be hard to pass anyone working with Kokichi off as a victim of manipulation. Then again, he can pass Kokichi off as the same.

Which now brings him back to what Kokichi wants him to do. He could lie. He doesn’t want to, but he could.    
  


If Shuichi had to guess, he’d say the people in white with the masks are either original members, or Kokichi’s personal accompaniment. They still could be both; Shuichi doesn’t have enough evidence yet. 

“I’ve got one last question.”

She sighs and turns back to him. “What is it?”

“If you’re close with Kokichi, I’m guessing he’s told you about me.” She doesn’t reply. Shuichi thinks over what he wants to say before asking, “Should I turn him in? Is he dangerous?”

Now, Shuichi can’t see the woman’s features behind the mask. He can, however, feel the air change into something upset and protecting. “I’d do what he says. He’s good at getting what he wants.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I sure didn’t.” Shuichi, too tired to deal with this, opens his door and makes the move to leave. “Wait!” She exclaims, stopping Shuichi. “I’m- I’m not suppose to say this. Or even let my feelings through. But..?”

“Shuichi,” he supplies.

“Shuichi. Please, I’m begging you, don’t turn Kokichi in. He really isn’t as bad as he acts. He’s just… damaged. Even though he hates that word.” She chuckles fondly. “We’ll make sure that D.I.C.E leaves you guys alone, just. Please.” 

Shuichi doesn’t know what to say. She sounds so worried over Kokichi, like she wouldn’t know what to do without him. And maybe she wouldn’t. He was the ‘leader’ after all. But, somehow, Shuichi believes it runs deeper than that. 

He settles for stepping out of the car into the dark night and towards his apartment complex. He looks back at her and reassuringly mutters, “I’ll… do everything I can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this and I’ll probably write more in this universe. Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> PSA: I do take requests if you’ve got anything for me!


End file.
